random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
XSlayer300
='Slayer'= =Biological Information= Date of Birth: January 7 2XXX Place of Birth: Classified Nationality: Global Earth Nations Affiliations: UoPWS (Unity of Peace Weapon Systems) GENA (Global Earth Nations Army) Rank: Keeper of the Weaponry Against Peace Serial Number: Unknown Relatives: YDefender500 (Girl counterpart) Status: Alive = Physical Description = Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 18 - 28 (Human) years Hair Color: Very dark Brown Eye Color: Brown = Other Information = Alias: XSlayer Chapter(s): Chapter 12 - Present Round(s): Unknown Hmm... Let's see what I can share right here. XSlayer or Slayer is me. One of the main characters in the team in SAFF and a relatively minor character in RFF. In the beginning of time, I live in a place known as Xion. A place that is just like Earth, inhabited by humans and robots alike. I was enlisted as a GENA super-soldier at a young age and quickly promoted to a Captain later on. Then, we got the alien-human fusions, known as 'Xenanum' (Xeno and Humanum for Human combined). Who invaded the capital city of Xion, I took charge as a weapons developer on UoPWS. This is then, a miracle happened, I was pronounced as a Keeper of the Weaponry Against Peace. So they gave me a rift device, that access almost all weaponry throughout history of mankind... Then, we got the Reaper. The bad guy in SAFF. One of them actually. He's my nemesis and the mastermind of the Xenanum attack. You'll know why later. Eventually. Weapons *'XM1911 .45:' Slayer's first and only personal sidearm carried by the Slayer himself. From the very beginning of his job as a Keeper, he forged this weapon into his personal use. This may also be a last resort weapon when the RoWAP is not available or when his last stand comes. It is based on the real life Colt M1911 but with a black stylish tint and a silver colored grip, with some dark blue design to it. **'.45 Demi-Godslayer Rounds:' Standard issued rounds for the XM1911. Contains traces of holy fire, brimstone, gunpowder and technophoric particles that makes the bullet home slightly to the target, as well as lighting them up with holy fire. Travels faster than light so it cannot be deflected by all means. With very few exceptions. This does not come with much ammo, however. **'.45 Iron Rounds:' Weaker than the .45DGS rounds, however. The .45I is much more common and well suitable for human(oid) and robotic targets. They more or less act like your traditional hitscan bullets. **'.45 Godslayer Rounds:' One of the rarest rounds that Slayer can get, he only manages to find a few of them. Upon hitting a target, it renders the user's HP to 0 (regardless) and destroys their spirit, for ghosts and humans alike. The bullet homes to the target's weapons and armor to make them dull, useless and null. Luckily, he doesn't use that very often. Unless if someone decides to godmod or worst. It's more or less useless on weak targets, as it does no effect. **'.45 GRIMS Rounds:' GENA-Rail-Isotope-Merciless Slayer Rounds, or GRIMS Rounds is currently a rumor around GENA news lately, it is been carried by the Reaper, GENA's enemy and Slayer's nemesis. It is said that, Reaper lost these rounds somewhere around the universe. It may the the bullet, that can change the future of Reaper. Forever. *'Biological Force Generator version 9000 (BFGv9000):' This Generator (or simply gun) fires an bright-green energy projectile that when the projectile is on sight on the target (which is a foe, in many matters), it discharges a green electric beam to the target. And once the projectile hits its mark, it'll explode, and all enemies in sight of the explosion as well as the radius will be damaged. **In layman's terms, it functions exactly like the BFG9000 in DOOM (2016). * Assualt Flamethrower "Trogdor": A type of flamethrower that not only spews flames, but has a number of fire modes that fire different projectiles. This comes in with an underbarrel grenade launcher. *'Rift of Weaponry Against Peace (RoWAP):' A location where XSlayer stores his countless weapons, to the point that he has trillions of guns and other sorts of weaponry stored in this location. Category:Random Forum Fight Players